


Come Away With Me

by SharkbaitHooHaHa



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cheesy, Fluff, M/M, OMG SO MUCH SAP, Romantic Fluff, Very slight Gladnis, cheese everywhere, seriously get some pancakes ready there's that much sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 05:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13000470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkbaitHooHaHa/pseuds/SharkbaitHooHaHa
Summary: Prompto and Noct find a little place that's just their own.





	Come Away With Me

**Author's Note:**

> This might be the sappiest shit I've ever written. You have been warned.

They found it during their senior year of high school.

At first, it was just a hilltop.

A grassy little place in the middle of a national park on the edge of the city, seemingly the last piece of land secreted away from civilization.

They would meet there, when Prompto’s empty house felt too big to bear and Noctis' future responsibilities became too much to handle.

From that hilltop, they could look out at the city, and feel like they were separated from it all. By day, the sun beamed down, scattering light through their hair and across their cheeks. And at night, the city lights twinkled down at them, just distant enough to be beautiful.

They didn’t say anything to each other about the images that ran through their head, for fear that putting words to feelings would shatter whatever spell was cast over this magical little place they had found. Enchanting, simply because it was _theirs._

So, for a time at least, confessions stayed behind sealed lips, and glances were furtive and stolen.

After they graduated, however, things began to change.

Their visits became less frequent, as adult life wrapped them in its current, sweeping them under with responsibility and obligations.

But it made the time they did get to spend together seem even more special.

And finally, it started, by the light of a falling star.

“Make a wish,” Prompto teased, lightly bumping against Noct with his shoulder.

Noct looked at him. “Why?”

Prompto shrugged. “Dunno, it’s just what people do?”

But what could you possibly wish for, when everything you wanted, everything you could _ever_ want, was right beside you?

“What are you going to wish for?” Noct asked.

Prompto looked up at the sky and closed his eyes. “A moment to keep forever.”

“A moment?”

“Yeah.” Prompto smiled. “ _This_ one.”

Noct smiled.

“Or maybe a rocketship.”

Noct laughed and gave Prompto a gentle, playful shove. “Shut up.”

The shift was subtle, but it was there.

Glances lingered, lips curling into shy smiles upon being caught.

Hands crept through the grass, seeking something to hold onto.

Schedules were rearranged, creating time that they could be together.

Because when they were together, it was like the rest of the world didn’t exist.

They found themselves in whispered words. In gentle touches. In parted lips. And every day, they learned something new.

By the soft rays of dawn, they made plans for the future.

By the first morning light, they talked about their hopes and dreams.

By the midday sun, they exchanged idle chatter.

By the evening’s pink hues, they shared their pasts.

By the twinkle of the city lights, they found comfort after a rough day.

By the moon’s silvery glow, they sat in silence and simply enjoyed the company.

It was love. Pure and untainted. Gentle in its novelty, but bold in its intensity

But most importantly, it was theirs, to share and cherish.

“Hey, Noct?”

“Hmm?”

“I’ve been thinking…”

“Careful, there.”

“Dude, I’m serious.”

“What’s wrong?”

“No, no! Nothing’s wrong…I just...What if...”

“What?”

“...Nevermind, it’s stupid.”

“ _Prompto_.”

“...What if we lived together?”

“...”

“...Like I said, it’s stupid. Forget about it.”

“I’ll come over with Gladio and Ignis tomorrow.”

“What?”

“To help you pack.”

“R-really? You mean it?”

“Of course."

They never abandoned their hilltop.

Even after spending all day together, they would walk there, hand in hand.

It was their special place, to get away from life, to get away from everything.

Sometimes they would dance by the light of the moon, Noct smiling softly even as Prompto stepped on his feet. It was clumsy, but with practice, they got better.

Sometimes they would lie on their backs, their fingers pointed up at the stars, tracing old constellations and making up new ones. 

Sometimes they would do nothing at all, just sit together, their heads resting on each other’s shoulders as they gazed out at the city.

“Noct? You okay there?”

“Y-Yeah, I’m fine.”

“You sure? You look a little pale.”

“I’m fine! It’s just...We’ve been dating for a while, now, yeah?”

“Yeah?”

“And during that time, we’ve...no, I’ve...um..."

"Are you sure you're all right?"

"...Prompto, will you marry me?”

“...”

“No! Wait! Shit, I had this whole thing I was gonna do--

“Yes.”

“Yes?”

“Yes.”

It was the only time they opened their hilltop up to other people. They stood together, in front of a small crowd of their closest family and friends, and pretended not to notice that Gladio, their shared best man, was openly crying, grinning so wide it looked like his face was going to split in two. Ignis, for his part, only teared up slightly, and he looked quite cross as his boyfriend sniffled and hiccupped loudly while he was trying to perform the ceremony.

“Do you, Noctis Lucis Caelum, take this man to be your lawfully wedded--Gladio, _please_ \--lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for better, for worse, in sickness and in health, for as long as there are stars in the sky?”

“I do.”

“And do you, Prompto Argentum, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to-- _for Astral’s sake_ , Gladio--to hold, for better, for worse, in sickness and in health, for as long as the sun shall burn?”

“I do.”

“Then I now pronounce-- _really,_ Gladio--pronounce you joined together, as witnessed by those gathered here today, to remain side by side, together always in both love and life. You may kiss the groom.”

Prompto and Noct smiled at each other, and shared a kiss on the very same place that they had shyly pressed lips together for the first time.

They frequented the hilltop less and less. For the magic that they had found in it--the safety, the freedom, the belonging--they found in each other instead.

**Author's Note:**

> I...don't even really know? If you got this far, thank you for reading. I'll admit, this piece was kinda me experimenting with a different writing style. I had fin, and I hope you did, too.
> 
> Also about the vows, the sun shall burn line is totally valid because the world of ruin ain't happening. Nuh-uh. Not doing.


End file.
